


Performance Duo

by regnbaggen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Episode: s01e24 Performance, Fluff, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, Protective Wally West, Romani Dick Grayson, Sickfic, Vomiting, based on that, ish, you can always count on wally!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnbaggen/pseuds/regnbaggen
Summary: "Yeah, maybe you should just stay here and rest, let the others handle it." Wally suggests."I can't, you know I can't. I need to help. Haly... he's-""Family." Wally finish and Dick nods against him.Based off of Young Justice S1E24 'Performance', but a spin-off since it needed some BirdFlash and angst to it. I just feel like the series could have done a better job with Dick's character, show his hurt and feelings a bit more. I don't know, maybe I just crave angst...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Performance Duo

Dick didn't want to admit it, but he felt absolutely drained. The performance had been a success, only thanks to M'Gann saving him at the last moment. They talk briefly to the Interpol agent before Dick lets out a groan, feeling his body shivering.

"Help me get out of here." Dick manages weakly and Roy immediately moves to support him out of the tent and to their trailer.

"What now?" M'Gann asks, sounding worried and Dick waves her off, feeling the delayed wave of panic after his fall.

"I need to be alone. Regroup, watch the rest of the acts, I don't- just, I need to be alone." Dick forces out between his teeth as he's helped to his bunk. He pulls the blanket over his body and turns to face the wall, hoping that they'll leave him alone.

"Robin come on, we're not going to-"

"Red Arrow get them out." Dick grits his teeth hard, forcing back a flashback from watching his parents fall.

"Okay, everyone out right now." Roy forces, and Dick almost relaxes as he hears the door close.

The circus' music melts into his old memories, and he's suddenly back upon the platform, reaching for his mom.

"Mom-" Dick reaches for her, smiling towards her, and then the rope snaps, causing her to fall.

"No! No mom! Dad!" Dick yells, watching his parents fall towards the ground, their faces full with fear and Dick can't look away, watches their bodies connect with the floor as the sound of their bones breaking causes the whole circus to become silent.

"No-no no no no!" Dick sobs, trying to reach for them at the same time as he tries to curl backwards. People have started screaming now, but all Dick hears is the sound of their bodies breaking

Over and over again.

"Dick?" A gentle voice asks as a hand touches his shoulder.

"No, no this can't be happening... mom dad!" Dick tries, maybe if he screams loud enough they'll wake up, stop being dead.

"Dick, baby you're not there, it's just a flashback." The same voice murmurs into his ear but Dick shakes his head.

No, this was real. He was watching his parents, watching them on the ground, blood slowly coloring the sand.

"Baby, I'm so sorry for this; Robin focus." The voice hardens and Dick jerks upwards.

His eyes try to re-focus his eyes, the image of his parents slowly dispersing and Dick blinks a couple of times before he realizes that he's in a trailer.

Where- right. The mission.

Dick turns and suddenly spots Wally sitting beside him.

"Wally?" Dick croaks and Wally sends him a comforting smile.

"Hey dude, how you feeling?"

"I'm-I'm fine. Why are you here?" Dick asks as Wally hands him a water bottle that Dick takes a grateful sip from.

"Roy- Red Arrow called me, he told you needed me." Wally scratches the back of his neck and Dick huffs.

"I'm just sick, he shouldn't have-"

"He told me that he heard you screaming in Romani." Wally interrupts, suddenly sagging as the worriedness he'd been hiding earlier start showing.

"I- he could have blown our cover! He should know not to-"

"Dick, babe he was worried about you. Like I was, and you're still shaking." Wally interrupts again and Dick looks down to see his hands shaking, and then he realizes that his whole body's still shaking.

"Come here, let me be here for you." Wally murmurs as he opens his arms for Dick to crawl into.

"Why didn't you bring me along for the mission? I know your backstory, I know what all of this means to you." Wally asks quietly and Dick lets out a breath, body sagging against Wally.

"I left you behind because you know my backstory. I didn't want my boyfriend questioning my objectivity." Dick's answer is slightly muffled against Wally's shirt but he's too tired to try and move his face away.

"Dude, that's what a boyfriend's for." Wally answers as his arms tighten for a second.

Dick closes his eyes, he can hear Wally's heartbeat, feel Wally's warm body against his own. Dick almost feels close to falling asleep, it would be so nice. Sleeping, letting Wally deal with all of this instead, maybe Bruce would if he knew about it. Instead, Dick force his eyes open and pulls away from Wally.

"I- I need to stay sharp. Haly, he needs me-"

"Dick, please just a moment." Wally pleads, eyes forming into his irresistible puppy eyes.

Dick lets out a groan but moves back into Wally's arms, letting Wally hold him.

"I just feel- weak. It feels worse than just a flu." Dick confesses after awhile, face buried into Wally's chest.

"Yeah, maybe you should just stay here and rest, let the others handle it." Wally suggests, stroking Dick's back with one of his hands while the other rests against the back of Dick's neck.

"I can't, you know I can't. I brought everyone here when I should have just gone alone, I need to help. Haly... he's-"

"Family." Wally finish and Dick nods against him.

"Fine, but I'll come with you and we can go tomorrow." Wally says but Dick shakes his head, detangling himself from Wally's arms again.

"It needs to be tonight. The circus is leaving tomorrow, just- stay close." Dick manages before forcing himself to get up from the bunk.

Wally just sighs as Dick opens the trailer door, watching the team standing outside. By the looks of it, they've definitely been listening in on their conversation, and now tries their best not to look guilty about it. Dick ignores it, he doesn't have the energy and all he can focus on his Haly, helping him just like Haly helped Dick when he was younger.

"Suit up, we're checking that warehouse out." Dick commands and nobody questions him.

.

Everything goes according to plan until the crates full of ammo explode. The whole warehouse erupts into flames, and Dick quickly tries to locate M'Gann. He spots her a couple of feet away, laying on the ground while almost gasping for breath. Dick immediately moves towards her, managing to help her up by sheer adrenaline and determination. He throws one of her arms around his shoulder to hold her up as he shouts for the others. They find them fairly quickly and Conner looks pissed.

"That guy's dead meat." He grunts, moving to follow the thief.

"Superboy, no! You need to get her out of here." Dick forces out as he tries to remain strong. He almost feels close to passing out, the only thing keeping him from it is him knowing that M'Gann will die if not helped out.

"He's getting away!" Conner shouts, anger radiating off of him.

"And that matters more than Miss M? The fire's killing her!" Dick shouts back, having worked with Batman for long enough not to cower. Conner's anger vanishes by the information and he quickly moves towards them.

"Right, right." Conner takes M'Gann from Dick's grip and Dick points towards where the thief ran out.

"Artemis, Arrow and Kid Flash, find the thief!" Dick forces.

Artemis and Roy send Wally a look before running after the thief while Wally stays by Dick.

"Robin, you've inhaled too much smoke, you need to get out of here." Wally moves forward but Dick tries to push him away, resulting in Dick's legs crumbling.

Fuck.

"Let me help you." Wally immediately moves forward, catching Dick before his body hits the floor.

"Fine." Dick manages as his vision begins to tunnel.

Just as Wally straightens up, the ceiling lets out a loud groan before it collapses.

Wally grabs Dick and practically hauls them out of the way, landing on top of Dick.

"Fuck, you okay?" Wally asks while panting.

Dick tries to answer him but instead he turns his head, emptying his stomach on the ground.

"Shit, shit it's okay. I-We have to get out of here though." Wally quickly moves, trying to help Dick sit up.

Dick tries to breathe but the vomit and the smoke stops him and he almost chokes on his vomit.

"Okay, okay here let me-" Wally manages to haul Dick up, one arm around Dick's waist while the other guides Dick's arm over his shoulders before quickly guiding him out of the building while Dick's coughing up bile.

"It's okay, I got you. Breathe, breathe." Wally feels so steady and Dick just wants to tell him how much me loves him after he's done trying to cough up a lung.

Wally flashes them out of the warehouse and a couple of streets away before he gently lowers Dick down in an abandoned alley.

"You okay?" Wally asks worriedly, Dick crouching on all of his fours while desperately trying to breathe through the smoke still in his lungs.

"F-Fine." Dick manages, finally sucking in some breaths.

"Hey, it's okay." Wally's suddenly kneeling by him, hand on his back.

"It's not okay. I have to find him." Dick tries to ignore the salty tears running down his face, mixing with the vomit by his mouth and his clothes.

"We will find him, but you need to remember that you're still human. You're sick and you inhaled a lot of smoke. Maybe we should take you to Alfred and-"

"No! No I have to finish this! I have to!" Dick lets out a pathetic sob, and Wally moves him so that Dick's pressed to Wally chest.

"It's going to be okay. If Haly is innocent then we'll prove it, but you need-"

"Wally please, please just help me do this and I'll get help after. Please." Dick begs against Wally's chest and Wally sighs.

"Fine, but as soon as this is over I'm taking you to Alfred." Wally manages and Dick nods.

"Let's get back to the circus, the rest of the team is probably waiting for us in the trailer." Wally suggests and Dick nods again before Wally pulls him onto his back "it'll be faster if I run" he explains and Dick rests his head against Wally's back, closing his eyes and lets himself rest of a moment before he has to focus again.

They manage to get back to the circus and both of them wash out the vomit from both of their costumes. The rest of the team doesn't ask any questions until they finally sit down around the table in their trailer. Wally sits down next to Dick and Dick relaxes before turning and looking towards the others.

"Did you catch him?" Dick asks Roy and Artemis.

"No, he got away." Artemis answers and Dick groans.

"Any clues?" He asks again but they only shake their heads.

"What are we gonna do now?" Conner asks, seemingly irritated and Dick wants to have an answer, but he just doesn't.

He's tired, exhausted and almost feel shaky enough that he just wants to forget about everything. 

"We wait for tomorrow. We still have time to figure out who it is." Wally suddenly says and Dick gratefully sags against Wally's side.

"Maybe we should just-"

"Tomorrow." Wally interrupts before Dick turns and lays down on his bunk, too tired to even care about what the rest of the team is quietly discussing. Wally could handle this, he promised that he'd help and Dick knows that Wally knows just how much this means to Dick. It's only a couple of minutes later that Wally lays down behind him, holding him close as Dick finally falls into a peaceful sleep.

.

They manage to catch the thief, and in the end Dick gets to fly without feeling like he's about to die. He's flying, soaring over the audience while Haly introduces his act and he knows that Wally is standing behind the stage, watching just as mesmerized by him as the rest of the audience and if Dick focuses for long enough, he can feel his parents watching him too.

.  
.  
.

(Alfred is not happy when Wally finally takes Dick to him. They both get a tongue-lashing before Alfred makes them some tea and freshly baked cookies.)

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was rather short since you already know the ending to the episode if you've watched it, but come to think of it that if you haven't watched it you'll might be a bit confused... oh well you know where to find it. Just wanted to say a quick thank you for all of the reads on my previous fic! It feels a bit insane that 800 people have read it...  
> Anyways until next time and remember to stay safe!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
